


[Comm] Kurly's Kourtesy Kall ft. Diantha

by RemovalRem



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: /ss/, Anal, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, F/M, Kirlia - Freeform, MILF, Oral, Pokephilia, Titjob, Vaginal, hyper, near mindbreak, really excessive hyper cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem
Summary: She was a true star gleaming atop the city of beauty. Actress, model, pop-culture icon, and the league Champion. If Diantha sat atop the world of Pokemon as a truly perfect being, but what happens when this utterly supreme woman is challenged by none other than the adorable little maid she hired for afternoon cleaning. A cute Kirlia maid hiding a very big secret, and a trail of conquest behind them.Here's a fun commission I got from CryoTyrfing featuring the incredibly adorable Kurly!If you liked the story, be sure to check out my twitter. I try to post any updates concerning my writing and other sites I'm more active on there!https://twitter.com/RemovalRem





	[Comm] Kurly's Kourtesy Kall ft. Diantha

“Hm, perhaps I should visit the Chateau tomorrow…”

The image of beauty and luxury, the icon of Lumiose City, and Champion of the Kalos Pokemon League, the magnanimous and beautiful Diantha reclined upon her chair, enjoying the view it offered over her estate. As much as she adored the city, the throngs of people, the liveliness of thousands of trainers and pokemon bustling through the streets, she really needed a break now and then. And for that reason, Diantha had her home situated far away from the center of Kalos, closer to the beachfront, she could see those magnificent blue waters even now.

Sighing to herself, the primadonna of pokemon enjoyed her peace, only to hear the sharp claps of approaching footsteps. A finely dressed servant entered the room, giving a deep bow before speaking, “Madam Diantha, your guest has arrived. They are currently situated within the lobby.”

Oh goody~! The matured actor had heard talks of this adorable little maid going from house to house, offering their services to whoever asked. Her curiosity more than piqued, Diantha had eagerly set up an appointment for the freelance cleaner to come visit her. After all she had to see if every rumor was true, that the small maid was an actual Kirlia!

Rising from her seat, she gave her servant a soft smile, “Thank you so much for letting them inside, tell them I’ll be down in just a minute.”

/ / / / /

A small Kirlia sat upon one of the chairs in the waiting room, idly kicking his legs back and forth. Sure, male Kirlias weren’t exactly unheard of, but one wearing a maid outfit and going house to house? That was more than peculiar. But little Kurly here was just happy to be of help to anyone who needed him.

In fact, the spry poke-maid had built up a bit of a reputation, no doubt thanks to ‘The Four Cs of a Proper Maid’! It was something the boy had drilled into his head, a maid must always be calm, composed, courteous, and most importantly of all...cute! But just thinking of himself in that way made Kurly blush a little, his hands going to his cheeks as he let out a giggle. It would be very improper if he let such thoughts get to his head, his master must always come first! And speaking of masters...wow, this was a really big home.

Kurly had been hired by people who were well off before, but this was a level of opulence had had barely encountered. Even the seats in the waiting room were of a whole other level, and the house teemed with servants hard at work. He had to wonder, just what was going to be asked of him?

/ / / / /

“Thank you for waiting, my Dear~!” The door to Kurly’s right clicked open as the lord of the house entered, Diantha’s hips swaying as she walked inside, the mature woman crossing one arm along her waist, one hand going to her lip as though in thought. “I am so sorry you had to wait in here, previous guests have found it rather uncomfortable.”

“Greetings, Master!” Without missing a beat, the small pokemon hopped from his seat, lowering his legs as he gave Diantha a proper curtsy. The Champion’s brows rose in surprise, she certainly hadn’t been lied to about the cuteness practically radiating off of this maid. And such proper form as well, in her career she had been asked to play roles involving servitude, this young pokemon had been trained very well. But, something was off, something seemed to be missing… It seems like she’d have to put the child to the test.

“And please, don’t worry yourself. This room has been more than accommodating!” Rising from their curtsy, the maid flashed a wide, innocent smile. And Diantha felt her heart skip a beat. How could anyone possibly be this pure? She had been so caught up in the Kirlia’s disarming cuteness, she had hardly noticed the large luggage beside the child, something which the maid lifted with practically no effort before turning back towards the mistress of the manor. “Now, where would you like me to begin, Master?” Flashing another smile, the small Kirlia gazed up at Diantha expectantly, giving her another mini heart attack.

“Hmhm!” Diantha cleared her throat and gave herself a moment to think, eyes closed to block out the sight of the adorable creature beaming up at her. “How about my study? I don’t want to start you on something unpleasant, and it has been a while since I properly used that room.” Yes, the perfect location came to mind. She had meant for the room to act as a thinking area, but with her schedule getting so packed at times, Diantha had ended up rarely even passing by its door, let alone going inside.

The maid nodded their head, lace headdress bobbing up and down as the bell upon their bright red collar gave a small chime. “Yes, it sounds wonderful. I’ll begin right away!... Uhm, would it be improper if I asked for directions?” The bright smile on the maid’s face became a concerned frown, almost breaking Diantha’s heart as she realized her mistake in not first familiarizing her guest with the home they were expected to clean.

“M-my mistake, let me guide you there. Kurly was your name, correct?” Stuttering at first, Diantha quickly recovered, it wasn’t liker her to stutter. She simply didn’t. “It would be rather rude if I didn’t properly introduce myself. I am Diantha, Champion of the Kalos Pokemon League.” Confident that she had recovered her composure, it was the mature woman’s turn to smile down at her guest and maid for the day.

“Thank you, Master Diantha! And yes, you may call me Kurly!” Another wide smile came from the maid as they accepted Diantha’s offer to lead them. Though, Diantha admittedly felt a pang of sadness at Kurly’s lack of surprise at her status, maybe she should’ve expected them to be used to League champions by now. She did hear that Cynthia was among Kurly’s list of previous employers.

/ / / / /

Well, she had to admit, Kurly was very competent when it came to cleaning. Diantha lounged upon a chair in the back of the room as she watched her maid worked, Kurly swiftly moving throughout the room, luggage popped open to reveal an assortment of cleaning supplies. Everything she had been told about the Kirlia seemed to be spot on, all except for one thing… Perhaps this needed a little prodding to find out. “Kurly, dear? Do you mind if I ask a few questions?”

The maid’s duster slid along a bookshelf, easily picking up dust, Kurly just tall enough to properly reach it. “Hmm-... N-not at all! Please feel free to ask me whatever you wish, Master Diantha!” It took some effort, but confident that the duster had gotten every nook on the shelf, the maid turned and once again Diantha found her heart under assault from the Kirlia’s adorable smile.

“A-ahem.” Once more, the idol had to clear her throat, the Kirlia’s attention being focused elsewhere having left her unprepared for their shining smile. “I was curious about your previous employers. Did they ever ask you to...go particularly far for them~?” Her refined voice grew huskier towards the end of her question, eyes becoming lidded as she gave Kurly a coy smile.

“I’ll go as far as any of my masters ask in order to sate them, it is my duty as their maid!” There wasn’t a glimmer of hesitation or reluctance in the Kirlia as they beamed proudly. A frown flashed across Diantha’s face, not used to her advances being so firmly rebuked, even unintentionally. It appears she had to be a little more direct...after all Kurly said anything was fine, right?

“Why, how wonderful. Just one more thing, could you come over here a minute? I simply must get a better look at your adorable uniform.” Glancing back at the shelf they had just been cleaning, the Kirlia quickly placed their duster back inside of their suitcase before hurrying over to their master, ballerina-like shoes tapping against the floor.

Standing before Diantha, Kurly gave another curtsy, “Thank you for showing interest in this humble maid’s attire.” God, this child was simply too much, just too adorable in every way, which made what Diantha had been told all the more enticing. Truth be told, she was curious about the maid’s uniform, who had supplied it? Had Kurly made it themself? The Kirlia’s naturally formed white skirt was contrasted by a black blouse with puffed up shoulders, a sheer white apron going down their chest and just past their skirt. Pink frills lined the arms of Kurly’s blouse, along with the end of their apron, the smock secured to their belly with a pink band as well. There were some particularly large frills lining the neck of the maid’s blouse as well, the attire cut into two low right angles, showing the Kirlia’s demure cleavage. And as the cherry on top, Kurly wore two white stockings, the white fabric looking like a soft mint on the Kirlia’s thin legs.

Kurly tilted their head to the side as Diantha studied them, the woman seemingly deep in thought. And at that precise moment, one of the actress’ hands darted underneath the Kirlia’s skirt and apron, her hand cupping Kurly’s ballsack. “O-oh!” A flash of red appeared on Kurly’s cheeks as his master held his package in her hands, the sudden surprise disrupting his concentration, including the part of him that had been keeping his sack under control.

The small sack that Diantha had found herself cupping suddenly began to grow, her hand being pushed downwards as Kurly’s package swelled more than a few sizes. There it was, she had been confused up until now, Kurly seeming almost androgynous to the Champion, but there was that package she had been told about. All of her friends had told her, ‘There’s this cute little Kirlia going around cleaning up houses, and you have to get him in your bedroom!’ She had been worried she had hired the wrong maid, but the throbbing sack in her palm told her otherwise.

Regaining control over himself, Kurly halted the sudden expansion of his sack, the blush on his face fading away. “Master, you could have simply asked if I were a boy or girl. But my apologies for not making it clear.” Even with Diantha’s hand still holding his package, the boy in a maid’s outfit nodded his head in apology.

“Oh no, my apologies as well. I simply couldn’t hold myself back...but now that I know, I think there’s a room I’d prefer to have you clean…”

/ / / / /

Soon enough, Kurly found himself within Diantha’s chambers, the luxurious model beloved by millions over the world with her back to him. Peering over her shoulder, the dark brunette slid her coat off her shoulders, letting it land in a pile on the floor. Bit by bit she began to disrobe, watching Kurly as she shimmied her shorts down past her flared hips, revealing the laced lingerie underneath.

Dutiful as always, Kurly watched his master strip herself of clothing, Diantha having given him a clear task, keep his eyes on her, no looking away. A soft blush came to the Kirlia’s cheeks as he felt warmth pound into his nethers, Diantha’s plump rear swaying back and forth as she lifted her blouse up, revealing the strand of her bra. Her hands went to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall atop the rest of her clothing, then digging her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, she slowly lowered them. Diantha’s ample bottom pressed against the lip of her undergarments as she slid them downwards, beginning to kneel as she lowered them down her thighs, taking her time, letting Kurly view every inch of her now nude form.

Stepping out from the pile of her clothing, the mature woman turned to face the Kirlia, her breasts swaying without any support, her trimmed bush level with the boy’s face almost. “So...how do I look~?”

For a moment, the young boy was unable to answer, having to swallow the drool in his mouth first. “Y-you look very amazing, Master. E-especially your, um chest.” Of all his various employers, Kurly had yet to have one with such a perfectly sculpted chest, Diantha’s bosom having been held back by her clothing, but now unobstructed hanging in two perfect melons of jiggly flesh. It was almost mind-boggling how she had managed to stash away such enormous breasts, but here they were, each twice the size of Kurly’s head, and almost calling out to him. Knowing that soon he would be embracing those enticing spheres made his own lower pair begin to twinge and twitch, his mast thickening.

“Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment…” It was Kurly’s turn to undress, surprisingly enough though, he opted to stay in uniform, something Diantha certainly didn’t mind, in-fact it felt a tad more erotic. But the one thing Kurly did drop were the pair of panties hidden beneath his skirt, the floral-pink undergarment being slid down his thighs as he revealed the chubby, yet still flaccid length underneath. The normal barrier he kept in place to hide his tool no longer active, allowing the full-size of the maid’s flaccid cock to swing free.

“Oh my~!” A grin spread across Diantha’s face as she got a proper look at the boy’s equipment, Kurly’s shaft wasn’t even hard but its length still impressed the primadonna. 12-inches of boy meat hung from Kurly’s crotch, just as thick as one of his legs, and behind that impressive girth was a sack containing a pair of softball-sized testes. Just from being exposed, the sizable length jutting from the boy’s crotch began to twitch, awakening from its slumber. The sight of this alone caused Diantha’s tongue to run across her lips, she had to have it, and she knew just the way to start.

“Well, Kurly. Much like you, I quite like what I see~...” A husky tone entered Diantha’s voice as she grew closer to the small boy, the towering fully-grown woman lowering herself to her knees before him. Raising her arms, Diantha pressed her breasts together, her utterly enormous rack practically enveloping her forearms as she did so. “Why don’t we put our favorite things together, and go from there~?” All the while, the woman’s gaze had hardly turned from the boy’s flaccid length, the 12-inches lazily hanging from his crotch calling to her, seducing her.

Once more, Kurly had to swallow the drool building up in his mouth as he had two massive breasts practically rubbed in his face, blood pumping to his tool as Diantha tempted him. “I-I think that’s a good idea, M-master.” Slowly, his tool began to wag up and down, his head filling with lewd thoughts of pumping his tool in between those two marshmallows, the only thing that held him back was his pride as a maid. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, one of Diantha’s arms slid down from her chest, and dragged a finger across the boy’s tool, sending a shiver through up through his cock and along his spine. “O-ouh~!”

Arceus above, this maid was just too cute~! Once more Diantha licked her lips as her hand embraced Kurly’s tool, the boy shivering at her warm touch. “You know, I am quite proud of my technique, hopefully you’ll learn why~.” Teasing words left the actress’ lips as she hefted the boy’s shaft, the length slowly pulsing and throbbing as it began to grow erect, Diantha pressing the shaft’s spongy head up against her breasts. “Now, lets begin~!” With her hand around the increasingly solid shaft, the pokemon league Champion fed it into her cleavage, enveloping it in her soft, warm flesh.

“A-auh~...” A shiver immediately raced through Kurly as his cock was practically devoured by Diantha’s warm, warm cleavage, his sack giving a throb of appreciation as his length was squeezed on all sides by the idol’s massive chest. The heat alone would’ve felt good enough for the boy, but as the mature older woman pressed her tits together, he felt himself glowing in pleasure. And with her hand free once more, Diantha squeezed her boobs together, trapping Kurly’s cock within her cleavage, and began to thrust her chest up and down along his length.

“Mmmh, having fun?” Smiling to herself, Diantha enjoyed the warm pulses coming from the shaft caught between her breasts, Kurly’s length thickening and hardening with every passing second. Even she felt herself growing more aroused as the boy’s cock began to slither up her tit-flesh, the maid’s shaft surprisingly still growing. Up and down Diantha’s chest bounced along Kurly’s cock, squeezing his tool, caressing the glans of his shaft with every movement, pre beginning to trickle out from the maid’s tool. Slowly, the boy’s length pushed further and further upwards, its pre lubing the way as it worked itself up from inside Diantha’s cleavage. Suddenly, the head plopped out from between the woman’s chest, a small splattering of pre landing atop Diantha’s breasts and catching her chin. This maid...he was something special.

Slowing the up and down bouncing of her chest upon the boy’s shaft, Diantha gauged its size again. Why...he had to be at least 30-inches now! Kurly’s tool looked twice as thick, maybe even more, as its head pulsed and throbbed menacingly, oozing pre atop Diantha’s rack. And down beneath this imposing python of a cock, the boy’s orbs had continued to grow, pumping full of eager sperm until each orb was the size of a basketball. “Hm, seems like you’re having a ton of fun~.”

“S-sorry, Mistres-Master.” A sheepish smile spread across the boy’s face, his cheeks blushing at not just his slip of the tongue, but the growing warmth inside him as well. Every centimeter of Diantha’s breasts seemed to seek out the weak points upon Kurly’s shaft and utterly surround them, her pillowy chest forming the perfect hole as it languidly slid upon the boy’s length, squeezing out drop after drop of pre. A pool of Kirlia essence had built up upon the woman’s breasts, rivulets of the milky liquid slipping down the sides of her rack, the oozing pre giving Diantha a perfect idea of what to do next.

“Hmhm~. Now hold still for just a moment, Kurly~.” Releasing her chest and shifting her knees forward, a confused look came from Kurly as the older woman’s breasts released his shaft, the pool of pre that had built atop the woman’s chest oozing down her body. The boy found his answer as Diantha leaned down and kissed the head of his cock, sending a tremble down through his length and across his body. All it took was this one taste, this one sample of her lips around the glans, and Diantha was hooked. She had to have more of this cock, her tongue practically begging her to go deeper down on this shaft, to swallow every inch and slather it with her tongue, and Diantha had no room to argue.

“A-ah, M-master…” Kurly trembled as the Champion’s plump lips slid further down his length, his shaft throbbing in delight at the warm hole it found closing in on it. The boy’s soft moans only encouraged Diantha, not that she needed any more prodding now that she finally got a taste of the maid’s pre. Her tongue was doused in ecstasy, her taste buds left tingling from the taste of the boy’s pre, if she was already addicted to the taste of the boy’s shaft, she couldn’t live without the tongue-numbing delight of his essence. ‘Shllrrrp~!’ Diantha noisily suckled on the boy’s cock as she tried to slurp up every drop of his pre, sinking further along his shaft all the way, desperate to taste more of his length.

“Mmmnh~!” She couldn’t help herself, the idol of Kalos letting out a whorish moan of delight as she continued to fellate herself upon the young Kirlia’s shaft, sliding more and more of the twitching mast inside of her. One of Kurly’s hands tried to cover his trembling mouth, his other grabbing a handful of his skirt, his body shivering in delight as Diantha descended upon his tool, inch after inch of his massive cock disappearing inside of her. With trained ease, the storied woman gulped down the boy’s thick shaft, over a foot of length embedded through her mouth and down into her throat, and still she continued to swallow cock.

However, even she had to take a break now and then, and after easily fitting 2-feet of the stupendously large boy-shaft inside of her, Diantha began to slip her mouth off of Kurly’s cock. ‘Shllllrrrrrrp~!!’ And she made sure to take it slowly, her lips dragging along the maid’s tool, making him quiver twice as much as his cock slid out from within Diantha’s throat, a sheen of spit being left behind. ‘Phlop~!’ A wet, perverse pop filled the air as Diantha let go of the boy’s length, letting it wag back and forth between them as it sprang free. Although she had come up for air, Diantha managed to hide her loss of breath, her tongue running across her lips once more. “You know Kurly, you can be assertive too~. I don’t mind~...”

The boy took a second to nod his head as his master gave him the words a part of him had been hoping for. “O-okay, Master. I’ll try some thrusting, if that’s fine.” Diantha gave a warm smile in response, how was this child so adorable, and yet...so perfectly equipped. Disregarding that question for later, she returned once more to Kurly’s shaft, her lips smushing against his spongy cockhead as she slowly began to take it inside her mouth. But just as the first few inches sunk back inside of the woman’s maw, she felt two hands on the back of her head, Kurly beginning to push her down onto his cock as he jerked his hips upwards.

The first pump was slow, but the next was a tad bit faster, the boy working inch after inch of his cock into his master as she relaxed her throat, his plump glans thrusting back down her trachea. Every thrust of Kurly’s hips sunk another bit of his cock deeper into Diantha, and soon a foot of his length was plunged back into her depths...but he wasn’t stopping, nor slowing. In fact, the Kirlia was becoming faster, his hips swinging back and forth as he slid his cock deeper and deeper into Diantha, the woman’s eyebrows jumping in surprise as she found the tool filling her mouth becoming longer and thicker.

Eyes shut in concentration, Kurly plowed his cock in and out of Diantha’s lips, his length swelling as it finally began to reach its full erection. Over 45-inches of boy-meat slammed in and out, slithering deeper inside of the woman as his length swelled to the same width as his body. The already overly-plump balls hanging from Kurly’s waist were now two fat watermelons swinging back and forth as he thrust his cock in and out of Diantha, using the woman like a cock-sleeve. And for the woman whose throat was being expanded out into the shape of cock, a young boy’s length slamming in and out of her throat as it continued on its journey into her belly, that woman was aquiver with delight.

No one had ever dared to so passionately mate with her lips, to so thoroughly dominated her throat, and because of that Diantha found herself practically oozing with her own arousal as Kurly’s shaft plumbed the depths of her throat, more than 3-feet of his length currently wedged inside of her. She wanted more, she needed more of this cock, she craved every inch of it, but as Kurly’s crotch grew ever closer to slapping against her lips, she felt her throat begin to reach its limits, and although she hungered for more, Diantha’s throat began to choke on Kirlia cock.

For a split second, a tremble of delight ran through Kurly as Diantha’s throat constricted about his length, but quickly he stopped his thrusting, jerking his shaft backwards, inch after inch being yanked out from inside Diantha. ‘Shlurrrrrpph~!’ Against her libido’s wishes, Kurly’s shaft exited Diantha, her utterly taut lips lewdly slurping along his shaft as it was dragged out. As the last few inches of the boy’s length slipped free, his swollenly plump cockhead got caught on the woman’s lips, requiring an extra jerk back from Kurly, and filling the air with a loud, obscene, “Phlohp~!!”

“Hm-! Hmhm-!!” Diantha cleared her throat as she tried to catch her breath, unaware that the sudden jerk free from Kurly’s cock had left it quivering and clenching. And as the boy’s package began to lurch, his urethra dilated, both hands on his cock as warm strands of Kirla spunk began to arc over and land atop the freshly mouth-fucked woman. Thick strands of sperm shot from Kurly’s cock as he trembled and gasped in delight, coating Diantha with his payload, layering her chest in his alabaster essence. Gritting his teeth, the maid fought with his climax, knowing his master wouldn’t be happy with such an anti-climactic climax. Thankfully, Kurly won out, cutting his orgasm short, his cock left throbbing and pulsing, veins swollen as the sudden deluge of sperm began to still, a few drops oozing from his urethra.

“Mmmh~, what a generous helping…” Diantha, already fully recovered, slid her finger through the layer of Kurly icing left upon her chest, scooping her finger up and depositing some within her lips. “Mmmmnh~! And so very delicious too~.” Watching Diantha leisurely devour his sperm, moaning and panting in delight, Kurly felt his length twitch, another bukkake roiling at the base of his shaft, begging to douse the increasingly slutty woman with his sperm. But still, the maid kept an iron-grip on his libido, reining in his arousal, and letting his master enjoy freshly harvested Kirlia spunk.

“I am-so so sorry for that, Master!” Kurly gave a deep bow, his saliva-coated cock pressing against his uniform. “Please excuse this maid’s negligence!” As turned on as he was, he had also hurt his master, and that was something no maid should ever do, no matter how little. The boy trembled, not in delight of ecstasy, but instead shame at choking his master on his cock, and for letting his lust get the best of him. But as he bowed his head, a hand pressed down and gave him a pat.

“Oh, think nothing of it, Kurly~. In fact, I’m ashamed I was the one that made that little tryst be cut short~.” The boy peeked his head up, and once more saw the woman’s warm smile, even as some his cum dripped from the side of her face. Diantha meant it too, she needed to have that cock inside of her again, and thankfully she had something she could count on to not choke…

Rising from the floor, Diantha gave a short pirouette, her hips swaying as she strut towards her bed. Crawling atop the soft mattress, she peered over her shoulders, her eyes lidded with lust, her hips swaying to the left and right, “Now come mount me~.” Kurly was almost stunned at Diantha’s forgiveness, but as her ample rear swung to and fro, he did not have to be told twice, the young Kirlia scrambling towards the bed and climbing atop it.

“O-okay, I’ll take it easier this time-” “No~! Give me everything you have, you adorable little fuck-machine~.” Diantha cut Kurly short, giving him pause for a second, but still he nodded in acceptance as he began to press his still throbbing cock into Diantha’s plump nethers. “Ooouuuhh~, f-fuck~!” She couldn’t help but groan and curse as the largest cock she had ever laid eyes upon split her lower lips wide open, Kurly slowly feeding her his length. Just as before, the boy gave small thrusts, plowing his inches in and out, taking a much slower pace, but still relentlessly feeding his cock inside of the woman.

“Fffuuucck yesss~!” As her snatch was slowly stretched out by young boy cock, a bulge began to form upon Diantha’s crotch, Kurly’s mast far too thick and far too long to be fully hidden from sight within her. With the boy’s shaft utterly slick with drool, pre, and cum, it easily slid further inside of Diantha’s oozing pussy, her lower lips being stretched out around the ‘fuck-machine’s length. Foot by foot, Kurly’s crotch descended closer to Diantha’s rear, the fully grown woman quivering and moaning as she was stuffed full of her servant’s cock. Until finally, the boy’s hips met with her rear, every inch of the Kirlia’s shaft embedded deep within the woman, both of his hands holding onto her plump cheeks as he fully mounted her. “Yesss~, now pump away at me, use me like a fuck-sleeve~! Treat me like the whore I am~!” Cries of sheer lust echoed from Diantha’s lips as her nethers spoke instead of her brain, and Kurly, ever the dutiful little maid, listened to her wishes.

‘Shluph~!’ Kurly dragged his length out from deep inside of Diantha, arousal oozing from the sides of his shaft, a mixture of his and his master’s, and then he plowed his length back inside, Diantha squirming around him in delight. Back and forth Kurly’s hips began to flew, his fat ballsack swinging and slapping against the bulge his cock formed in the woman’s crotch. Diantha’s fingers curled and dug into her mattress as it felt like she was being filled with even more cock than before...only for her to realize she was. Deeper and deeper Kurly’s length worked its way inside of her, his shaft continuing to swell once more, until it began to prod against something else, another pair of lips.

“O-oouh f-fuck~! K-Kurly d-don’t stop~!” Diantha could hardly believe it, but now the small boy’s cock was pounding on her cervix, smashing against the door to her womb as his hips began to buck against her faster and faster. And then, ‘Shluck~!’, Kurly was inside of her womb, his cockhead bursting between her cervix lips and plopping into her deepest recesses, and it still continued to grow. All Diantha could do was groan in sheer ecstasy as her womanhood was used as another pussy for the boy to dominate.

“Mnnnggghhhh~!!” A frantic groan came from Diantha, her pussy squirming around the cock smashing in and out of her womb, fitting more and more length inside of her moment by moment. There had to be at least 4-feet of cock inside of her right now, and it felt divine. Nothing mattered, nothing other than Kurly’s cock, she wanted more, she needed more, Diantha’s thoughts being pounded into mush much like her insides from the boy’s length. “Mnhooouuh~!!” Clenching her fingers into fists, Diantha let loose a whorish moan, her head hanging as the Kirlia behind her pumped his cockinto her out, dousing her womb with his pre. And that’s when she noticed it, the bulge of the length inside of her, and how every thrust into her womb caused that bulge to bounce forward.

“Ffffuck yess~!” A quiver of euphoria ran through Diantha as she felt her gut begin to expand, Kurly’s length plowing deeper and deeper into her womanhood, the bulge continuing to grow as did his shaft. Past her waist, past her belly, and then even past her cleavage, the boy’s tool rapidly began to expand and also expand out her pussy. Diantha’s nethers were pulled taut as Kurly’s length pounded out her belly into the shape of his cock, the bulge of his shaft bouncing back and forth beneath the woman’s neck. Finally, the last few inches of his shaft began to pulse and throb, his ballsack clenching and throbbing as it was pulled up to his crotch and smashed against Diantha’s clit, and then he began to cum.

“M-mistress, I-I’m cummmiiiing~!!” “G-good, b-breed me you stud, knock me up with your Ralts babies~!!” The cock inside of Diantha swelled to its true shape, over 54-inches in length, far thicker than the boy’s entire body, and his testicles were swollen to massive pumpkins, the equipment of a true stud. And every inch of that cock continued to pound in and out of Diantha as Kurly’s ballsack emptied itself, his urethra splitting wide open as he dumped his sperm inside of her. ‘Shlup~!’ ‘Gluhp~!’ ‘Ghlourhp~!’

Even being mid-orgasm didn’t stop Kurly’s thrusts, his cock flying in and out of Diantha’s hole as he continued to pump his spunk inside of her. Her insides so packed full of cock, there was hardly anywhere for Kurly’s sperm to go inside of Diantha, his creamy, thick payload squirting and blasting out from around his cock, but still there was just far, far too much for it to all escape, and Diantha found her belly beginning to swell with Kirlia DNA.

“Ooouuugh...f-fuck y-yesshh~...” She groaned in delight as her insides were doused in dense loads of Kurly’s spunk, her nethers constantly squirting out the boy’s emissions, but as his orgasm went on and on, her belly still swelled with most of his payload. And all the while, the boy continued to thrust his hips, hands holding firm onto his master’s rear as his immense shaft pounded in and out. Suddenly, something pressed against Diantha’s gut, and cum-drunken slut of a woman gazed downwards, only to find that it was the other way around, her gut so swollen with cum that it was pressing against her mattress. “Ffffuuuck~...” A shiver of depraved delight ran through the elegant Champion as her belly grew massive with Kurly’s cum, the boy still pumping away inside of her, still staining her sheets with escaped sperm, still inflating her womb with his spunk.

As her belly grew heavier and heavier, her head grew emptier and emptier (save for thoughts of delicious cock), Diantha arms trembling in weakness until they finally gave out. But by this point it didn’t matter, her belly so swollen that her rear stuck straight up in the air as her face was pressed down into the covers, her cum-swollen gut now supporting her. But as Kurly plowed away, trembling in delight as he gave Diantha every drop he had, she could feel her body beginning to reach its limits...at least in that hole. “K-Kurly, f-fuck my a-assh, p-pleash, use me like a ch-cheap whoore~!!”

“W-whatever you wish for, M-master~!!” Using his psychic powers to balance himself, the boy yanked over 4-feet of cock free from Diantha’s devastated hole, her pussy gaping as it slowly oozed his sperm. And as his cock continued to pump sperm, raining it down upon the pair, Kurly slammed it down into Diantha’s asshole, his fat shaft not taking no for an answer.

“Mnnghlghl~!!” A series of strange groans came from Diantha as her mind snapped, her asshole suddenly forced to accept something wider than a watermelon, and then immediately being doused in yet more Kirlia jism. Immediately, semen pumped down through the woman’s intestines, roaring down through her insides, forced straight into her gut, and then she felt her trachea begin to bulge once more. She knit her mouth shut as her throat began to fill, her cheeks swelling, but it wasn’t enough to hold back the tide, and Kurly’s sperm raced out through Diantha’s mouth, her eyes rolling to the top of her head as he pumped sperm into her ass and out her lips.

But just as before, the boy’s payload was far too much. Kurly’s semen squirt out around his shaft, Diantha’s suddenly stretched out asshole unable to seal the semen inside, just like how her lips proved to be a poor seal, the pristine model’s mouth continuing to vomit out a deluge of sperm. And all of that just a fraction of his payload, the majority of it resting inside of Diantha, filling her yet more with young boy spunk. Like an obscene water balloon, Diantha continued to get pumped full of Kurly’s nut-sludge, the sperm packed away inside of her growing by the second, the massive swell of cum that made up her belly growing and growing. Soon, neither of her arms could meet her bed, Kurly’s inseminating of her anus evening out her cum-inflation, and multiplying it. Just like how her arms could no longer reach the bed, neither could Diantha’s toes, her body utterly dwarfed by the massively swollen cum-gut she had, like she was harboring an entire Wailord inside her.

The beautiful actress, the face of the Kalos pokemon league, had her eyes rolled up to the top of her head as semen poured from her mouth, droplets of Kirlia cum oozing from her nose as she was used as a true cumdump. With her maw currently busy dumping out liters of young Kirlia boy-spunk, she was unable to groan or to call out to the maid, not that she had the mental capacity, her brain practically swimming in his sperm at this point.

But as endless as it seemed at first, Kurly’s orgasm began to dwindle, his hips still smacking against Diantha’s fat ass cheeks as he squirted out the last of his jism, his ballsack squeezing its testes to dump whatever dregs it had inside of this warm hole. Giving one last thrust, one last squirt of his semen into his master, Kurly shucked his hips backwards, yanking his rapidly deflating length with a perverse, ‘Shhlurrrp~!’ The boy’s softening length dripped spittle, arousal, and some of his own payload, the once massive length dwindling back down to its smallest size, the one he found most useful for work.

Hopping down from atop his cartoonishly swollen master, every single one of her holes still slowly oozing his sperm, he hurried over to check on her. Travelling around her massively inflated gut, one that dwarfed the mattress beneath it, he peaked over to look at her face, her mouth drooling thick strands of his cum still. Lazily, Diantha blinked her eyes, mind gunked up with pleasure, and sperm, shivers of ecstasy still running through her as she weakly tried to clench her holes shut. She was there, but just barely, the boy having almost fucked any semblance of a brain out of the Champion.

“Oh good, you’re awake, Master!” Kurly clapped his hands together as he gave her an incredibly innocent smile considering how inflated she still was with his cum, her nethers still gaping and pulsing from their thorough fucking. “I’ll go get some rags to clean up. Oh! And I’ll put on some tea for later!” And with that, Kurly scampered off, leaving an utterly cum-swollen master in his wake.  



End file.
